


three words left to say

by ell (amywaited)



Series: archive [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, and harley loves him, i love it so muuuuuuuuuch, its so cute, like rot your teeth sweet, peter is kind of insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: maybe keenker where harley always initiates sex or kisses anytime peter is being worried? size difference and shy peter parker please ;D





	three words left to say

**Author's Note:**

> cross post from tumblr, the summary is the request.

Peter sighs, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. The TV plays faint nothingness in the background - it switched over to a news channel before he even remembered that his program was finished - supplying a kind of comforting white noise.

He’s not sure whether he likes it or not, but it does make the apartment feel less empty, and for that he’s grateful. It soothes the voices in his head, too, pushing all of the conversations happening around him into one lulling monotone.

It only stops when Harley slams the front door behind him, chattering a mile a minute about what happened at work, and how his boss was going to be the death of him, and someone stole the leftovers he was going to have for lunch. He pushes a gentle kiss on Peter’s forehead, whirling past and shedding his shoes, bag, and jacket on his way to the kitchen.

Peter decided long ago that Harley was like some kind of hurricane, and that’s usually just the way he likes him. Perfect and violent and dangerous in all the right ways. 

“Bad day?” He murmurs, quiet enough that any normal person wouldn’t be able to hear. But Harley is no normal person, and he leaps over the back of the couch to loop an arm around Peter’s shoulder.

“Not that bad. How about you?” Harley asks. His voice softens to match Peters. “You don’t normally wear my clothes unless you’re feeling like shit.”

Peter makes a considering noise. “Yeah… I just… I don’t know. Today could have gone better, and nothing even happened.”

“You can have bad days,” Harley says, lifting Peter’s hand to press against his own. Harley’s fingers are slightly longer than his, but one of his hands can nearly swallow one of Peter’s whole. It’s weird but kind of nice, the idea that Harley is taller and stronger than he is. “You don’t always need a reason for them,” he continues, curling his fingers over Peter’s and kissing his knuckles gently.

“Yeah,” Peter mumbles. “Yeah, I guess.”

Harley knocks one of Peter’s shoulders with his own. “Cheer up, champ. We’ve got the rest of our lives before we can start being sad.”

Peter huffs out a laugh. “You’re such an idiot.”

“There’s no such thing,” Harley declares triumphantly. “Besides, I’m proud of it. That automatically renders your insult useless.”

“Sure,” Peter says, playing with Harley’s fingers. He giggles again, twisting the promise ring around his ring finger, and somehow the giggles turn to sobs. He’s not quite sure when, or how, just that they do, and then Harley’s pulling him into his lap and kissing his nose.

Harley isn’t much taller than he is (at least, that’s what Peter tells himself. Really, there’s about seven inches in it, because Harley is a tall fucking bastard, and Peter never had his growth spurt), but he is about twice as wide, and Peter is always pleasantly surprised by how wide Harley’s shoulders are. They’re good for hiding his face in, and sitting on top of when he wants to be tall.

“Hey,” Harley says quietly, hot air blowing across the back of Peter’s neck. “Hey.”

Peter lifts his face from Harley’s neck, smiling wetly. “Sorry for getting tears and snot all over you.”

Harley just smiles and shakes his head, lifting his hands to hold Peter’s cheeks. His thumbs brush under Peter’s eyes, wiping away the tears. “It doesn’t matter,” he says. “Nothing matters as much as you do.”

“You’re a fucking sap,” Peter whispers. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Harley kisses him before he can retaliate, soft and slow and gentle. Like he’s trying to say something. Peter kisses back just the same. He always will, he thinks. Tasting salty kisses, and wearing sweaters that aren’t quite his, and sunshine on the tip of his tongue is one of the best ways to live his life, he decides there and then.

He pulls back, resting his forehead on Peter’s. “I love you, you know,” he says, “always. Promise.”

Peter links their ring fingers together. “Yeah. I love you too. Except I promise twice as hard, because I’m really bad at not being insecure about it.”

Harley frowns at him. “You can’t one up me.”

“I can try,” Peter says, feeling his heart sigh. “I can always try.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think! i thought this was so cute.. i loved writing it. it is kinda short, and i would have loved to make it longer. but i am planning to write more of these two because i. adore. them.
> 
> also in the process of writing a cool stevetony fic with my friend [lilah](https://irndad.tumblr.com), so hopefully that'll arrive soon! its so cute uwu
> 
> thank u for reading! catch u around


End file.
